


Oh you make my guts twist, please don’t

by zadr_bee



Series: Witch Dib au [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Abdominal pain, M/M, Ouch, Soulmates, Witch AU, ZaDr, gaz being a good sister, haha humans bad, membrane being a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: Fictional witch anatomy is wack, what I’m saying is, growing a whole new reproductive system hurts like a bitch.Especially when you hate your soulmate.
Relationships: Zim/Dib
Series: Witch Dib au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894690
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Oh you make my guts twist, please don’t

Dib was suddenly wracked with pain in his abdomen in the middle of the study room. Gaz froze in shock and immediately yelled for their father downstairs as Dib struggled not to crumple to the floor. It felt like his insides were clawing through his organs and the painful tingle of magic led him to believe his body was making something. By now the loud stamping of their father had reached the upstairs study room.  
“Dad, Dib just started making pained noises and I think he’s dying!”  
Gaz explained in panic, Membrane knelt down beside the now overwhelmed Dib and uttered a small pain relieving spell.  
It still hurt so much. Membrane’s brows scrunched in thought before his eyes widened with realization.  
“Now son, don’t worry this is a normal stage of your body changing and developing in reaction to meeting your soulmate for the first time.”  
“What?”  
Dib couldn’t believe his ears, not because of the ludicrousy of the idea as it was well known and supported, no he couldn’t believe that he met his soulmate today. No one new showed up today except…  
“No. No no noooooo. No way under all the stars, no. Not HIM.”  
“Are you alright son?”  
“No, my soulmate is an invasive species”  
“A human? That’s completely normal Dib.”  
“No Gaz. The Irken.”  
“Ooohhhh.”  
Membrane raised an eyebrow at his kid’s reactions.  
“What are you two talking about?”  
“Dad, Dib’s soulmate is an alien… from space. He’s invading the planet.”  
Dib cut in rambling as pain rolled over him.  
“And he’s trying to conquer earth for his leaders, THERES A COMPUTER ON HIS BACK! But maybe I met someone else today whos my soulmate and I’m just worrying too much.”  
But Dib Knew that he didn’t meet anyone else today and that the two had an undeniable connection before the first word and the usually asocial Dib was talking and fighting with the alien. It was revolting. Not only did he have to deal with the repulsive horrible humans, now he had to deal with a stupid star bug TOO? This was going to be worse than he thought.


End file.
